1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a chemical fluid used for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, when an interlayer dielectric film provided on a wiring is etched to form a via in the interlayer dielectric film, a sidewall of the interlayer dielectric film is sometimes damaged. Since the damaged sidewall of the interlayer dielectric film is susceptible to etching, the damaged sidewall is sometimes etched together with etching by-products when the etching by-products are removed by a chemical fluid. If the sidewall of the interlayer dielectric film is excessively etched, a diameter of the via hole is disadvantageously, excessively made large.
Furthermore, the damaged sidewall of the interlayer dielectric film tends to absorb moisture, and the absorbed moisture sometimes adversely influences electric characteristics of a completed semiconductor device. A low-dielectric-constant material (hereinafter, “low-k film”) such as MSQ (methyl silses quioxane) used as a material of the interlayer dielectric film is particularly prone to damage and a damaged part of the MSQ shows a high moisture absorption characteristics.